Omiya Banri
Omiya Banri was the strongest of the Divine Spears of the Myoujin School. He then decided to join Muhou School and became one of the Leader's Personal Corps. He is the son of the previous master of Kuyou. He also has a rivalry with Shinnojou Sakura. Appearance Banri is thin and of an average height. He has long black hair that goes to his waist which he keeps in a ponytail. He has thin eyebrows and sharp eyes. He wears a jacket with black triangles on the trim, a black overshirt with a white trim, a black under shirt, and dark colored pants. Banri recieves a scar from fighting Sakura a second time. Personality Banri has a calm personality. He seems revengeful of Jinsuke and considers Gama a stepping stone for facing Jinsuke. It is revealed that he doesn't care much about the Myoujin School and considers his comrades not worth fighting for. He also seems to gets hunches which are often quite correct. He also considers him and Sakura the same and wants to fight him. History When Banri was young, he saw his father killed by Jinsuke. He then challenged Jinsuke but he talked Banri out of it. He then decided to follow the path that he is currently on. Plot Shinnojou's Revenge Arc Banri first appeared along with the rest of the Myoujin School waiting for the Ogame School. When the Ogame School appears he greets them. Myoujin School Arc He then suggest that they fight one-on-one, a sugestion to which the Ogame School agrees. During the first match, he watches as Midou fights Gama. During the fight, he talks to Ichiou about what both fighters are capable of. After Midou is killed, Banri listens as his lord orders them to kill all their opponent. When Sasuke going to fight, Banri tells Ichiou that Sasuke has not gone crazy. He then watches as Sasuke faces off against Zenmaru. When Sasuke is killed, he watches as Ichiou goes to fight Iori. After Ichiou is easily defeated, he says that he concedes the match. When his lord tries to get him to fight, he tells him that he has lost to his brother. He then kills his lord saying that he has been deemed worthless. Muhou Invasion Arc When the Muhou School enter, it is revealed that he is allied with them. He tries to take Naoyoshi but Sakura stops him. When Gama take Naoyoshi, he stays behind to fight Sakura. He tries to get the advantage with his multiple thrusts but Sakura stops him. He then watches at Juuhou tries to use his strongest attack but fails. When Juuhou is killed after being distracted by Ichiou, Banri decides to stop the fight. When he is confronted by Ichinose, Banri calls him a disgrace and punches him in the face. He then heads out to where the Muhou School is at. Iori Invasion Arc Days later, Banri is seen hearing the news about Iori's break-in. Ayanaka Forest Arc A year later, He is talking to Shimon about Sakura and who he will be facing on the path he is on. He tells Shimon that Sakura is not a person that would lose to the Maruyama brothers. He later appears in front of Sakura and Zenmaru wanting to fight Sakura. He engages in a fight with Sakura. Banri charges forward and launchs multiple thrusts at Sakura but Sakura dodges them all. Banri is knocked down and Sakura tries to kill him, but he blocks the attack. He then attacks Sakura causing him to back off. He then gets up and launchs another attack that hits Sakura. Soon, he gets the advantage but Sakura fights back. Banri blocks Sakura's next attack. Banri and Sakura then clash again which results in Banri recieving a slash to the face. Banri continues to fight Sakura even after two advisors and Ogame School reinforcement show up. He tries to attack Sakura when he is distracted but Iori blocks it. When the Ogame School get more reinforcement, he and the advisors decide to withdraw. Eastern Gate Arc He later appears with the rest of the Personal Corps in a meeting with Jinsuke. He listens as Jinsuke tells them to destroy the Ogame School and their allies. Arimaru Arc Sometime later he is seen attending the meeting between Toujou and Jinsuke, when Toujou has returned. Final Assualt Arc When the Ogame School breaks through the final gate, Banri watches Zenmaru and Shinnojou as they run from some soldiers. Omiya Banri Arc Banri then stands in their way and says that he will now finish he rivarly with Shinnojou. He then attacks Sakura with Soujasen and wounds him. He then attacks as Sakura is down but is countered and cut. He decides to face Sakura with his ultimate technique. He wounds Sakura and decides to finish him off. When he launches his attack again, Sakura catches the attack and cuts Banri down. Before dying, he realizes what Sakura strength is and dies. Abilities Banri is a capable spearman as he was able to become a successor at the age of 7. He has been shown to perform quick and multiple thrusts with ease. Weapons Kuyou (Navagraha): is a tube spear. Their is a tube placed before the shaft to enable the user to preform quick trusts. Attacks Goousen (Five Fanned-out Sharp Points): Banri launches a rapid thrust aimed at the enemy. Jinshiki Nanausen (Mode of Alacrity 'Seven Fanned-out Sharp Points): The same as Goousen, but this time with more thrusts. 'Jasen (Snake Twist): Banri causes the shaft to warp by thrusting it with his right arm and moving it in a spiral motion, thereby producing an ever-changing thrust and trajectory. Soujasen (Twin Snake Twist): Same as Jasen but Banri performs a bi thrust to create a two thrust attack that can change the trajectory. Hassei Kaigan (Enlightenment of the 8 Planets): Banri rotates the spear in a circle that looks like there are 8 blades of the spear. Banri then thrusts forward, preforming an all round attack from all sides with no openings. Battle Past *Omiya Banri and Myoujin School vs. Jouchi School (Win) Present *Omiya Banri and Maniwa Juuhou vs. Sakura Shinnojou (Retreated) *Omiya Banri vs. Sakura Shinnojou (Round 2)(Interrupted) *Omiya Banri, Kuryuu Ango, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru (Interrupted) *Omiya Banri, Kuryuu Ango, Hanamura Riichirou, and Muhou School members vs. Sakura Shinnojou and Ichinose Zenmaru, Sengoku Iori, and Kizaki Gensai (Interrupted) *Omiya Banri vs. Sakura Shinnojou (Defeated) Category:Characters Category:Myoujin School Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists Category:Male